In optoelectronic components such as, for example, surface-emitting light-emitting diodes (LEDs) lithography steps are generally applied to the emission side of the LED chips after detaching a growth substrate. As a result, so-called run-out problems are generated, that is to say a change in lateral variables due to the change in stress ratios within layer structures of a wafer. Yield losses are produced in this way.